


Escape Tactics

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Electrocution, F/M, Prison, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the usual stories of breakouts and riots, Decepticon prison duty is often a painfully boring affair, especially for Thundercracker. But one shift finds him in charge of processing the newest detainee, Flamewar. (Un)fortunately for him she has her own version of a 'get out of jail free' card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Designation Flamewar, under Lord Megatron’s own orders you are hereby detained and stripped of your rank until such time he decides you are fit for Decepticon duty again. You are charged with two counts of intra-murder, five counts of thievery from Class 1 weapon stores, five counts of _firing_ Class 1 weapons on converted colonies, treason against Lord Megatron, disobeying direct orders-“ Thundercracker was only half way through the long list of felonies on his datapad, and Flamewar was impatient. Also, he was cute. She decided to kill two lilleths with one stone by planting her lips on his, effectively shutting him up and making him drop his datapad. 

“Does _that_ count against me as well?”

“N-not officially, no...” Coolant was already shining in his armour seams, and his servos trembled as they made to pick the datapad back up. He kept his optics to the ground as well, trying to ignore the glint of pride in hers and the smugness of her smirk. Decepticon femmes _always_ had a way of turning their lips that could blow the codpiece off any mech...

That thought thankfully left his processor through a long sigh of his vents as he dutifully snapped a pair of stasis cuffs over Flamewar’s wrists. The link between them glowed softly, but her optics were afire with a brighter intentions of mischief. 

“I’ve heard of Seekers being kinky, but I never thought _you’d_ be one to buy into it, Thundercracker.”

It was one of the much tamer things she had said through her smirk to him while he marched her to her cell, but it still almost made him trip over his own peds. Her stasis cuff links sparked almost as if in amusement to match her own, and she paused until he steadied himself.

“... Keep moving, prisoner.”

“I have a name,” she pointed out, craning her helm backwards to flutter her optics at him. He had no idea why she did so, but it made his faceplate hot and he had to lower it from her gaze to make sure it didn’t catch fire. 

“That doesn’t matter.” 

“Well, in that case, I’m just gonna to call you ‘Valvecracker.” He didn’t have to see her faceplate to know how hard she was smirking at that, and she didn’t need to see his to know how it made him splutter. “Some might call it crude, but I think it has a certain charm, don’t you?” The cells they passed by erupted in laughter and hoots, and Thundercracker practically dragged her through the block with his lightening pace.  
“I-I’d prefer it if you just called me my designation, Flamewar.” If he gave into her demands then maybe he’d get through his shift without suffering severe burns all over his faceplate. 

She shrugged. “Suit yourself.” The rest of the trip was mostly a relief of silence, aside from the rhythmic thud of peds on metal and the occasional whistle at Flamewar as she winked through the buzzing cell bars to their residents. Most of them were neutrals or former Decepticons who somehow evaded the wrath of the DJD, and there was at least one in every cell block they trekked through that knew Flamewar.

"You're a popular femme," Thundercracker couldn't help commenting, knowing her own prison was just up ahead and he'd be free soon enough. She tilted her helm back towards him in a type of curious acknowledgement. 

"When Megatron is watching your every step, every friend is an extra pair of optics and audials," she imparted generously. "Keep that in mind next time you're having another bickering session with your trine, Thunder."

Everyone in and outside of the 'Cons knew about his trine, of course, especially with Starscream's infamy among the soldiers and precarious rank of SIC, but Thundercracker's wings instantly tensed at the mention of their disagreements. Every trine had them, it was what kept all members balanced and in tune with each other, but the ones between his brothers were... far more frequent than with most others. And they all went to great lengths to cover that fact up, knowing full well how vulnerable a torn trine could be and knowing even more how dangerous it would be if rumours were to spread to Autobot audials.  
"And how would you know anything about the dynamics of my own trine, Flamewar?" He tried to keep the tremor vibrating through the rest of his frame away from his vocaliser. 

Flamewar turned her whole helm around this time, one eyeridge raised high above the other. "Really, Thunder? Anyone who shares a carrier with a mech like _Starscream_ is certain to stay as far from him as possible. And don't even get me started on Skywarp." She was still walking but decided to pause now, blocking her captor's way with a mischievous glint of realisation flickering in her optics. "That's why you're working down here, isn't it? So you can avoid the war going on outside and inside your own family?"

Thundercracker wasn't about to let her know how close that hit to home. He matched her piercing gaze with hard ice over his optics, masking the coolant starting to film over them, and stretched a servo out to open the empty cell next to them. "Get in."

For once, Flamewar had nothing snarky to say other than a knowing wiggle of her eyerdiges before ducking into her new home. Thunder blinked the coolant away just in time to see the fins sloping over her aft twitching slightly before she sat down on the slab of metal that was supposed to be her berth. With the realisation that he was staring he quickly locked the cell door and dropped the keycard back into his subspace, but in his haste to get away he managed to miss the grin blooming over her faceplate and the glinting sharp denta it revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Guard duty rotation brought Thundercracker right back to Flamewar's cell block much later that evening, but he was surprised to see two lone pink lights in the twilight gloom of the prison complex, combined with the faint cyan glow of her cuffs. Then again, he was also surprised anyone could sleep amidst the gear-grinding noises that some bots rattled past their olfactories in their stasis. 

"Shouldn't you be recharging?" He kept his voice low lest he wake anyone and have a full scale drowsy riot on his hands (the biggest mechs always seemed to be the lightest rechargers, in his unfortunate experience). 

She made that face with the raised eyeridge at him again, and he had the firm impression he'd be seeing a lot more of it as his shift went on. "I'm hardly gonna be tired from just sitting on my aft for the past six breems, am I?"

"I... I guess not." Thunder sighed and slumped into his seat in front of her cell, letting his taser rifle slide carelessly from his grip. He pulled a datapad out to replace it, settling in for a long night of scouring the datanet for anything remotely readable and not already banned by Megatron, or failing that (as he usually did) resigning himself to a 100th reread of _The Praxian Pole Dancer._

Flamewar wasn't about to let herself be ignored so easily though, slinking silently towards him and placing her helm just over his shoulder. 

"They spelled 'voluptuous' wrong." Thundercracker almost jumped from his seat in shock at the observation made right into his audio, letting the datapad clatter to the floor and close to the cell bars.

"Do you mind?!" he hissed through frantic cycles of air. Flamewar didn't deign to answer as she knelt down to read the datapad for herself, skimming through the page with an unimpressed expression. 

"That's also not what a caliper is." She pushed it along the ground back to him, smirking a little at how he fumbled for it. "If you're going to read smut, TC, at least choose something not written by a drone with half of a CPU."

"Not my fault Megatron banned anything written by Autobots..." Thundercracker said somewhat defensively, sheepishly putting the pad away. 

"Shouldn't you be keeping watch, anyway?" Flamewar chided, leaning against the bars just behind him. "What would Megatron say if he knew you were slacking?"

Thundercracker didn't move from his seat to address her properly. "Don't try and blackmail me, Flamewar, others have gotten away with a lot worse. Guard duty is more or less just to keep bots busy."

"If you say so..." Flamewar drawled. Thundercracker tried not to think of how unconvinced she sounded as he set his attention on a particular terrifying tank in front of him, trusting the loud snores to stop him from dozing off. 

That strategy of distraction worked for all of five klicks before paranoia at what Flamewar was up to just behind him reared its head. When he stole a look at her though, she was lying innocently on her berth and staring at the ceiling. Her optics were too alive for anything kicking about in her processor to be innocent, though. 

"What is it?" Thunder asked hesitantly, not entirely sure if he wanted to know but figuring he might as well yank her out of her thoughts- anyone who scorched an Autobot refugee hospital for fun should never be left to her own devices for long.

Unfortunately it seemed he was too late in bringing her back to reality, from how her optics went blank at the sound of his voice. She was already submerged deep in her own, but she didn't seem bitter at his interruption. 

"Nothing, nothing, just... thinking of something that could make the night go a lot faster." She sat up and gracefully leapt to her peds, sashaying close to the cell bars and grabbing hold of them with restrained hands. "For _both_ of us."

At first he rose from his seat to get himself away from her, not trusting digits that sharp being anywhere near his plating, but something glued his peds to the ground. Either that, or curiosity was overriding his common sense as usual. "I'm not sure I follow..." 

"You're a handsome mech, Thunder." He could have sworn there was a _purr_ in her voice, and a definite sinful intent in her optics as they fluttered at him. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Um... I, uh..." Most of what others called him was limited to 'idiot' and 'winged target practice' when he was on range duty- he'd certainly never considered himself all that attractive compared to others. Flamewar herself, on the other servo... well, he guessed a lot of her friends in the other blocks weren't _just_ friends for her. 

Her index digit was halfway along his faceplate before he noticed the tingle it left all over his body, and then finally realised what she was up to. " _Ohh_ no, I see what you're doing," he proclaimed, taking a wide step back from her and raising his servos up in a mock guard against her gaze. "The kiss, the nickname, and now this!" He ticked off each one on his digits. "Classic 'seduce the guard and get the key while he's distracted' plan, just like what happened at Garrus with Thunderblast." It was the whole reason the new Garrus 9 facility only had mech prisoners inside. He crossed his servos over and turned his back on her resolutely. "Well, it's not gonna work on me, I can tell you that!"

Though her seductive expression had fallen, Flamewar just raised an eyeridge at him in offended disbelief. “You really think I’m gonna to slip through the bars with your spike in my mouth?”

The mental image stuck quickly in his processor, and his servos fell back down to his sides. _'Well, when you put it that way_...' Her escaping was only a possibility, while her attractiveness and his growing arousal was a rock solid fact- the latter becoming even harder with every passing klick.

In just a few more he was back against her cell with his digit at the release panel of his codpiece before he could stop it, seating himself on the floor so he was level with her. “Not a word of this to _anyone_.”  
Flamewar scoffed at his frantic whisper. “Please, I’m already in enough trouble as it is.” His spike flew out from his codpiece as she was speaking, and her tone changed mid-sentence as her wide optics took it in.  
She hadn’t seen many other Seeker spikes to compare Thundercracker’s to, but it was certainly big for an average one. The ribs were a symmetrical combination of red and blue, with cyan fluid beading at the thick head. She couldn’t help but lick her lips before wrapping them slowly around it, reaching her glossa around the underside of his cord as his hips involuntarily thrust forward. Thunder’s gasp was heavy and deep in his mouth, but like Flamewar he just had to swallow it down. 

"Hang on, let me just..." Thundercracker's hand trembled as it reached into his subspace, bringing out the key to her handcuffs balanced on shaking digits. Flamewar grinned around his spike as he unlocked her wrists, letting the cuffs land open on the floor between them.

She thanked him by wrapping her free digits around his cord base, pumping it slowly in time with her lips and milking transfluid from deep inside his tanks. 

"I should warn you, it's been a while since I've done this," she mumbled through a heavy mouthful of cum and saliva, licking up every drop of fluid that squeezed from his spike head. 

"C-couldn't tell..." Thundercracker had to bite down hard on his knuckles to not wake the whole prison up with the moans building inside him, straining against his throat. In a way, he knew exactly how Flamewar must have felt as she took his spike in further, as much as she could swallow with the bars between them. 

His legs spread wide to accommodate his spasming hips, each pulse of pleasure brought on by her glossa jolting his hips upwards. He envied the mechs who got Thunderblast all to themselves on Garrus 8, even if they were all shot through the sparks the day after her escape. 

With his overload drawing closer and nothing to grab onto his servos clawed at the concrete floor and all around, banging against the legs of his chair before eventually finding the ground and digging shallow ruts to brace himself for the barrage of pleasure. 

He only noticed his rifle was missing from its usual spot beside his chair when he felt the taser end stabbing into his thigh, just as he reached his climax. Pleasure and excruciating pain lanced through his frying circuits, electricity zapping the core of his spark even as it swelled from his overload. Transfluid shot hard from his spike and mostly ended up on the ceiling rafters, though some drops rained down on Flamewar's smug faceplate. She'd only tased him for a nanoklick but the effect lasted much longer, and the poor mech was still twitching and drooling in his own cum when she maneuvered his frame around to rummage around in his subspace. As well as the cell keycard she also got his datapad, and some energon treats for her trouble.

"Think of it as a little souvenir of our time together, Valvecracker." Flamewar winked down at him and popped a treat in her mouth as she let the door bang closed behind her, already well outside of the block by the time he finally regained consciousness. 

Thunder's screams of mixed agony and overload apparently didn't go unnoticed as he found more than a few optics looking down at him in confusion and amusement- especially the latter when he groaned. "Lockdown's gonna fragging kill me..."


End file.
